


A Moment Of Calm

by WishMage



Series: In Darkness We Grew [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Actual meditation written out, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Bart Allen, Asexual is a spectrum, Boys are in their 20s, Cuddling & Snuggling, Do not post to other sites, Do not repost, Fluff, M/M, Meditation, Mention of Panic Attacks, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Superman isn't dead, Superman's been dead for decades, Tim Drake Has Issues, coda to previous fic, no beta we die like jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishMage/pseuds/WishMage
Summary: With Tim having just come back into his life, Kon creates a safe space so an overstimulated and traumatized Tim can pull himself together before he has to face anyone else. A quiet introspective scene + Bart and Tim reuniting.Picks up immediately followingAn Uncertain Returnfrom Kon's POV.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Bart Allen/Tim Drake, pre Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, pre Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: In Darkness We Grew [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1082238
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	A Moment Of Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Please read An Uncertain Return as this is a direct continuance.
> 
> Superman died in the 90s, Bruce and Lex got together in the 00s. Bart and Tim found Kon a few years ago when they were already adults.
> 
> Like almost all my works, no beta.

Kon had his cheek resting against Tim’s hair and had been rocking him softly when he felt the man shift from rest to sleep. He sighed softly and inhaled the scent of him, basking in his nearness even though he smelled like weed. There was no way Bruce had missed that. The thought made Kon feel suddenly protective of Tim. He’d always felt that way, but this was - different. More intense.   
  
He’d been able to hear Tim’s heart hammering even as they’d landed. He’d agreed to let Jason go in alone because he didn't want to scare Tim, but as he’d watched and listened in he’d wondered if that was a good idea. At least, until they’d hugged and guilt for spying curled sourly in his gut. Kon hadn’t been able to help himself, though. The need to see and hear had overpowered any doubts he’d had. He wanted to gorge all his senses on Tim now that he’d found him alive.   
  
The moment he’d wrapped his arms around Tim he’d felt the low-level anguish he’d been in since the moment Tim had died ease. He still didn’t know how he’d known. He hadn’t even been near Metropolis when it happened. Somehow though, he’d felt Tim’s heart stop, known what he’d felt, and flown from the Titans Tower to his dad’s Lexcorp office in Metropolis in under a minute. He’d arrived only to find the gnawing terror that had gnawed at his insides confirmed when he found Lex still trying to revive Tim’s corpse and the entire city seemingly under attack from everywhere at once.   
  
Kon hadn’t remembered much after that. Enough to know it had been bad. He knew he’d almost killed Jason. He knew they’d ended up working together and saved the city instead, but all the details past finding Tim’s body were fuzzy, at best.   
  
He brushed Tim’s much longer hair over his shoulder and wondered if he should tell the man how he felt. Or about the strange pull that wouldn’t release him until they were like this, close enough that Kon could touch, physically or with his aura.   
  
Eventually, Kon decided. Tim had a lot on his plate, so now was definitely the wrong time. Kon didn’t know how he was going to physically let him go, though. His arms tightened slightly, and he wondered at the way the ache inside him at the idea eased with Tim shifted closer, fully resting against him.   
  
Suddenly, Kon had to fight off the insane urge to strip both of them naked to hold him. Not in any sexual way, he just felt the need to touch skin to skin. He lifted his cheek from Tim’s head and looked upward, trying to clear his mind of the impulse. There was no way he’d violate Tim or his trust like that.   
  
Needing to turn his focus elsewhere, Kon extended his senses outward, mostly listening, but in a way ‘feeling’ what was going on in the penthouse. Damian and Jason were talking quietly on the couch, about Tim. It sounded like Damian was a little less angry, and Kon’s focus shifted to the other conversation happening.   
  
“You can make sure he’s alright in the morning Bruce.” He heard his Dad say, voice hushed to talk to his husband alone. “It didn’t look like he was really in any state to handle any intense emotions right now. Don’t give me that look, I know you, and so do the boys. There is no better protector in the world that the one with him right now.”   
  
Bruce’s soft noise of agreement made Kon flush with embarrassed pride, quit listening, and turn his gaze back down to Tim.   
  
Knowing he wasn’t going to be moving any time soon, Kon tried to focus on how he’d known where Tim was. Once he’d been told Tim was alive, he’d wanted to find him with every fiber of his being and then just suddenly felt the right direction to go. If Jason hadn’t been standing next to him when the stunned ‘ _I know how to get to him_ .’ fell from his lips, he wouldn’t have been able to contain himself long enough to tell anyone, much less invite them along.   
  
Jason’s quick ‘ _Let’s go then_ .’ as Kon had begun to lift from the Earth had been all he needed to scoop him up and fly in the direction where he knew Tim to be. When he’d been close enough to hear Tim’s breath and heartbeat he had been so relieved he’d dropped altitude suddenly in distraction and made Jason scream and threaten him.   
  
Kon had been assuring himself he wasn’t dreaming ever since. Even when Tim had asked a similar thing moments before he’d brought him back to his room. He could somehow feel the turmoil Tim was experiencing at being back home through his aura. Hope and relief tangled up with guilt and fear. It was a little upsetting to see how easily Tim had fallen into a panicked state that night, even before Jason had revealed himself.   
  
Kon had always known Tim to keep his cool even in the most chaotic situations. He’d seen Tim stressed, upset, angry, even crying. The man had never been ashamed of his emotions, but the panic he’d seen earlier, felt from Tim tonight was new and overwhelming. He wanted to take it from Tim and crush it into nothing. To make sure with everything he was hat Tim felt safe, comfortable, and protected.   
  
Kon’s aura, which generally acted subconsciously on his behalf, seemed to agree. He was glad that Tim said it was helping because he didn’t think he’d be able to keep it from wrapping around Tim if he tried. Slowly, and using his TTK to cradle Tim, he leaned back against the back of the couch and stretched his legs out on the wooden floor. He leaned his head back against the plush duvet hanging over the edge of his bed and closed his eyes. He was feeling overwhelmed by the night’s events himself.   
  
His dad had brought home the other half of his parentage. Superman. He didn’t know if he was supposed to think of Superman as a third father or what. The guy had barely looked older than him, and he hadn’t really wanted to stick around once Lex called Bruce and he’d heard his dad get emotional, but Lex had insisted.   
  
Now, he was glad he had, because once Lex got everyone he could there, he didn’t just tell them Superman was alive, he told them Tim was too. Kon had Tim back, and the legend he’d spent his life constantly being compared to was going to be back. It had been one hell of a crazy night and he still felt wired. Knowing he needed to calm down, for himself and for Tim, he closed his eyes and focused on his breath and his awareness.   
  
Aura shielding the room to keep out anyone who decided now was a good time to speak to Tim, Kon took a few deep breaths and slipped into a meditative state.   
  
\--

Kon was floating, effortlessly about ten feet in the air. When he looked down there was water; clear, bright aqua, and deep beyond fathom. The feeling around him was one of peace and comfort. The water he lowered himself toward the gorgeous color of the waters of Hawai’i. It had been one of the first things he’d seen after being pulled from the old Cadmus labs years ago. A forgotten experiment of a Luthor long dead. Tim had taught him this meditation, Kon thought as his feet dipped into the water and he let himself sink to the shoulders. Tim had used stairs as an induction, one Kon was long past needing now.  
  
Inhaling deeply, Kon knew that in his mind, he was in control and would not sink until he wished it, and let himself float. For a time he just focused on his breath and the relaxing sensation of the water. His awareness moved through his body, from the soles of his feet and toes, up through his legs, torso, and shoulders, down his arms and then back up to his neck and head. Kon relaxed each of his muscles slowly.  
  
He exhaled and moved his internal gaze from the sky to the surroundings, knowing that what he saw would help him focus on what was troubling him now. He was in Hawaii, as he usually was. The lush greenery, brightly colored flowers, and bird calls gave evidence to it. He scanned his surroundings and saw, there on the beach, Tim. His heart thudded and a sweet but almost painful sensation filled his chest. Longing fulfilled. He was moving toward Tim. Being pulled by a tugging sensation.  
  
He looked down at his chest and found a thick corded red rope that wasn’t quite as material as the rest of their surroundings coming out of it. Onshore, Tim was pulling the end, and there was someone behind him, pulling as well. Calm, knowing that nothing here could hurt him, and this sort of thing was usually metaphorical, Kon let himself be pulled, until he felt waves lap around him and Tim was in the water next to him, waist-deep.  
  
“I’m yours.” Kon said as arms lifted him from the water. Two sets of arms. Someone was on his other side, helping Tim lift. They felt infinitely familiar but Kon couldn’t quite focus on them.  
  
“I know.” Tim said to him, smiling. Kon smiled back, then turned his head to focus on breathing, inner balance, and clarity to see who the other person was.  
  
 _Kon?_ The name echoed around his senses, seeming to come from above. It distracted him, and he looked upward.  
  
“-on?” He was shaken from the meditation before he could refocus to see the other person His eyes opened to look at Tim, still asleep and fully supported by his aura. He could feel the whole room, a hand against his TTK reinforced shield, vibrating slightly. A sigh escaped him and he smiled as he knew the energy immediately. His shield parted and Bart slipped through the door without opening it and Kon’s shield reformed behind him.  
  
Kon looked over Bart as Bart stared at Tim, and then Bart was there in front of him. Too fast to track even for Kon in that moment. He was trembling slightly, kept biting his lips, and he reached out to Tim like he wanted to touch but didn’t dare. Instead, his hand reached past Tim and gripped Kon’s arm. A strange sigh escaped Kon at the contact and he felt further relief that they were all here now. The three of them. Just how everything had begun for Kon.  
  
Kon’s eyes had fallen to Tim again, and so he wasn’t prepared for the impassioned kiss Bart laid on him in the next moment. His hands cradling Kon’s face, body pressing in against him and Tim both. He’d been kissed like this by Bart before, on occasions when he’d almost died, once when he’d saved Bart from almost dying. Knew it for the expression of love and relief it was for the young man, but arousal still stirred low in his gut and he shuddered as Bart pulled away. Gold eyes met blue and Bart’s lips moved to Kon’s forehead.   
  
“Thank you!” Bart exhaled quietly but enthused against his forehead before the speedster wrapped his arms around them both and woke Tim. Kon felt the panic flood Tim and wasn’t sure exactly what his aura did, but felt it do _something_ and Tim relaxed again.  
  
“Bart.” Tim uttered, muffled, happy. Whatever he’d been about to say next was cut off when Bart gave Tim the same sort of kiss he’d just given Kon. Only it lingered. And lingered.   
  
Bart clung tighter to the both of them and kissed Tim until Kon felt the need to intervene so Tim could breathe. He put a hand firmly on the speedster’s shoulder and gently drew him back slightly.   
  
“Give him a sec, man.” Kon laughed as Tim gasped in air.  
  
“Tim.” Bart said, and ran a hand through Tim’s hair, then buried his face against Tim’s neck. “Tim, Tim, Tim Tim Tim...” He uttered hand clenching into the back of Kon’s shirt firmly. Tim’s expression and mood shifted immediately to guilt and without even thinking Kon smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
“Stop that.” Kon snapped, and then his eyes widened as he realized what he’d done. Two equally surprised gazes rested on him, and then Tim laughed. Bart blinked and then grinned at hearing it, and Kon felt free then to sheepishly explain.  
  
“We just got you back, man. I don’t want to lose you to guilt... or whatever. Just... we’re glad. Let that be enough and don’t beat yourself up or try and push us away or anything. I don’t think I could take that right now.” Tim looked at him seriously then and nodded, and Bart’s lips fluttered against his temple as the speedster moved fully onto the couch beside them.  
  
Kon went scarlet when he realized they were trying to comfort _him_ and blinked, wondering what he’d said. “Whatever. Just... You know. You can talk to us, man. We’ll do better by you. You’re not alone.”  
  
Tim looked stricken and Kon couldn’t help but wonder what he’d said. That was what he didn’t want, dammit. He blinked when Tim leaned forward into his lap and wrapped his arms around Kon’s shoulders.   
  
“I’ll talk to you this time. Both of you. I promise I won’t... that won’t happen again.” Kon felt Bart’s arms slide between him and Tim as Bart embraced him. With a smile, Kon lifted his arm around Bart’s torso and engulfed both of them in his arms and pulled them close, feeling grateful he was being allowed.  
  
“I love you.” Kon said, and felt _immediately_ mortified that it had slipped out. He was barely able to process that and the surprise on Tim’s face before Bart wiggled the arm between him and Tim up and around Kon’s neck and pressed another, quick kiss to his lips.  
  
“We love you too.” Bart said quickly in return, without any hesitation, and Kon knew for Bart that was true. Bart was different than most because he seemed to just freely love _everyone_ with a few special favorites, and Kon knew he fell amongst them. What really surprised him was when Tim met his eyes, held his gaze for a moment and then nodded in agreement.  
  
Fuck. Was he in a threesome now?   
  
God, he hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> Is uh... there actually any interest in me continuing this? I'm thinking about shifting my focus to other things but I have vague plans for Clark waking up too. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you'd like to see more of this verse.


End file.
